Reflejo
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: Aunque Tauriel no se de cuenta, sus acciones siempre son reflejo de su interior. Breve ensayo sobre Taruiel, basado en Hobbit: La Desolación de Smaug (Unbeta)


**Notas:**

El formato quizás sea algo extraño, incluso para mí es así. Pero esta especie de ensayo sobre la palabra Reflejo y su análisis en Tauriel, resultó muy entretenido de escribir y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos. Tampoco deseo lucro con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo<strong>

_**Reflejo**_ como palabra o concepto posee varios significados. Quizás algunos más complejos que otros, pero todos con una base común que, en este caso, viene del latín _reflexus_ o _vuelta atrás_.

Y no importa si eres un hombre, un hobbit, un mago, un enano –por muy alto que sea en comparación al resto- o un elfo como Tauriel, las definiciones de _**reflejo**_ se ven, valga la redundancia, reflejados en sus acciones. **Siempre**.

Tomemos las siguientes definiciones y revisemos caso por caso:

**1. **_**adj.**_** Que ha sido reflejado.  
><strong>Se lo decían a menudo, al menos una vez al día. Y a pesar que esa simple frase fuese como un puñal clavándose en la misma vieja herida, ella sonreía escondiendo su dolor.

A fin de cuentas ella era, como la frase, _el reflejo de su madre_.

**2. **_**adj.**_** Dicho del movimiento, acto o sentimiento que se producen inconcientemente como respuesta a un estímulo.  
><strong>Puede ser un sonido, un movimiento entre los árboles o simplemente una sombra vista por el rabillo del ojo, lo que la hace disparar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Porque, claramente, son esas consecuencias las que busca.

Y si bien nunca ha fallado, el temor de errar aparece en cada victima. _Matar es un acto reflejo_ -se dice. Orcos, arañas, lobos, lo que sea; como jefa de la guardia real, su misión es matar para proteger.

Y lo seguirá haciendo aunque la frase pierda todo sentido.

**3. **_**m.**_** Luz reflejada.  
><strong>Los elfos del bosque adoran la luz plateada, especialmente la luz de las estrellas. En el caso de Tauril, esta luz la llena por completo.  
>Las ama, aunque esa palabra sea tan eterna y profunda, es lo que aquellas luces producen en todo su cuerpo. Un sentimiento que la recorre completamente, que la hace vibrar y sentir plena.<p>

Quizás también la ha llevado a recorrer cada rincón del bosque y disfrutar así, de la luz natural del mundo, la luz que para muchos, se transforma en un verdadero tesoro.

- Siempre he creído que son luces frías –observó al enano sin entender cuando él le hablaba- distantes y tan lejanas…

¿Puedes pedirle a un enano que entienda la belleza de las estrellas?

- Son recuerdos, preciados y puros –quizás sólo queda esperar que él entienda- más allá del bosque y justo cuando la noche está en su punto más alto, he visto al mundo caer y a la luz blanca, llenar el aire por completo.

Pero los enanos sólo conocen del brillo del oro y las gemas. Saben de tesoros, metales y piedras preciosas. ¿Qué saben ellos de las luces blancas y de las estrellas? ¿Qué saben de la belleza infinita de los recuerdos del cielo?

- Vi una luna de fuego una vez, se elevó por sobre una colina, cerca de Durdin –pero quizás…- ¡Enorme! Rojo y dorado eran todo lo que llenaba el cielo esa noche… -quizás él sí entiende.

En ese instante, Tauril comprendió su ceguera. La belleza no radica sólo en los brillos blancos que inundan el cielo. También existe en las luces rojas y doradas, de colores que sólo su imaginación puede crear.

Entonces sonrió. Porque esa noche, en ese momento, descubrió belleza en las _luces reflejadas por aquellos oscuros ojos_ del enano que tenía enfrente. Aquel que le mostraba un mundo que aún le faltaba por conocer.

**4. **_**m**_**. Imagen de alguien o algo reflejada en una superficie.**

Observarse no era algo que hiciera con regularidad. No lo entiendan mal, se veía el rostro cuando se lo limpiaba, se veía las manos cuando estas la vestían y se veía el cabello cuando se lo peinaba.  
>¿Pero hace cuánto que no se observaba? ¿Hace cuánto que no contaba las pecas de su rostro?<p>

Su reflejo en el agua le parecía, en cierta forma, _diferente_.

¿Acaso sus ojos habían cambiado su forma de mirar?

¿O serian las acciones de su rey las que la habían decepcionado…?

**5. **_**psicol.**_** Reacción automática y simple a un estímulo.  
><strong>Sólo bastaron un par de palabras simples, para que Tauriel saltara a atacar y matar, nuevamente, por reflejo.

- El más joven, el enano de cabello oscuro… le dimos con una flecha Morgul. Con el veneno en su sangre, va estar muerto muy pronto.

_¿Eran simples acaso?_

**6. **_**m.**_** Aquello que reproduce, muestra o pone de manifiesto otra cosa.  
><strong>En cierta forma se sentía decepcionada.  
>Se conocían desde siempre y aún así, no comprendía sus acciones. Le pedía explicaciones cuando eran sus propios actos, el reflejo de sus ideas.<p>

…a fin de cuentas, Legolas no era más que el hijo de su padre.

**7. **_**pl. **_**Capacidad que tiene alguien para reaccionar rápida y eficazmente ante algo.  
><strong>Estaba muriendo, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Mientras su príncipe la llamaba para seguir en combate, él moría envenenado entre sus camaradas y cuerpos de orcos malolientes.  
>¿Acaso había otra opción cuando el ramillete de athelas apareció frente a sus ojos?<p>

No había dudas que la hicieran esperar. Debía actuar rápido, debía salvarlo y debía hacerlo _en ese instante_.

Después, _hubiese sido muy tarde_…

**Anexo**

_**~ condicionado  
>Psicol.<strong>_** El provocado, en ausencia de un estímulo específico, por otro no específico parcialmente asociado.**

_**~ incondicionado  
>Psicol.<strong>_** El provocado por un estímulo de suyo no específico, tras su asociación con un estímulo incondicionado.**

Cuando pensó que todo estaba en orden, que su cabeza volvía a tomar control de sus acciones, a él se le ocurre hablar.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando todo se tranquilizaba unos segundos?

- No puedes ser ella. Ella está muy lejos… ella está lejos, tan lejos de mí. Ella camina entre el brillo de las estrellas en otro mundo. ¿Crees que podría haberme amado?

_¿Qué podía hacer?  
><em>Su mente se quedó en blanco, sólo dejando sus dedos entrecruzarse con los propios, y sintiendo como esa piel fuerte hacían despertar su corazón. Aquel que conocía perfectamente la respuesta, a esa pregunta que el joven enano buscaba entre sueños.


End file.
